


Untitled

by dersecest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was your supposed high school sweetheart, the one you were bound to settle down and have a family with. You digressed. He was far from husband material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ive never done drugs so all this info is brought to you by google

You moved out of your mother’s house when you were 19, breezing through college with Dave by your side. He was your supposed high school sweetheart, the one you were bound to settle down and have a family with. You digressed. He was far from husband material; he was selfish, loud, and as of late, addicted to drugs. He could only drag you down with him, like the good couple everyone claimed you both were.

He convinced you to smoke weed with him after exams, as celebration he claimed. You did, wanting to take the edge off. You laughed together, genuine laughter since you entered high school and drove to the nearest fast food joint, Dave buying as much as he could off the dollar menu before taking it back to your apartment. The food went cold as you climbed naked into bed with him.

After the second semester started, your mother died of, surprise, alcohol poisoning. You had told her many times that it would lead to her end but she relented and clung to the bottle. You attended the wake and the funeral within the same week, missing anatomy classes for it.

You didn’t publicly mourn. You thanked strangers for their kind words and condolences as they left. An older woman, no older than your mother, grasped your hand, babbling on about how she prayed for God to guide her away from the Devil’s water and would continue to pray that her soul reaches Heaven’s Gates. You patted her hand and quietly thanked her for her concern about her mother’s soul before she scrambled out.

You went back to your apartment where Dave was strung out, John hunched over him as he giggled loudly. He explained to you that he was ‘babysitting’ to make sure Dave didn’t jump out the window or anything stupid like that. You almost managed to get away from them when Dave sat up, grabbing your wrist. His shades were gone and his hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat. He pulled you close, whispering into your ear, “Take a pill and forget with me.”

You could never say no to him and you swallowed the pill John handed you. You slipped into euphoria with him, your emotions mixing as you and him slipped out of your clothes. When you woke, John was gone and you were late to your physiology class.

Dave started bringing home alcohol, claiming it helped him mellow out after a stressful day. You asked him where he got it since he wasn’t old enough to buy it legally himself. He shrugged and shoved a bottle of Heineken in your hands. He would start disappearing more frequently, you would start turning to the alcohol as a cradle. A tribute to your mother.

He would come back, high off whatever prescription medications he could get his hands on. He’d offer you some but you’d already be plastered. He would shuffle to the bedroom, you would follow and the night would end in sex. It was a cycle you refused to break. Your grades plummeted and your mother’s small fortune dwindled.

Dave brought home a girl with long black hair and goofy, rounded glasses. He was sober and relaxed for once. They slipped into the bathroom while you laid in bed. You heard her high pitched giggles and her whines for Dave to stop teasing. It got quiet after a few minutes. You heard the click of a lighter and decided it was time to sleep.

You confronted him the morning after, finding a used needle and condom in the bathroom. He grabbed you by the shoulders, whispering those damned words of comfort, saying that he and Jade were doing some experimenting with the needles. The condom was because you woke up last night and had sleepy sex. You knew it was a lie but you didn’t call him out on it. You collapsed against his chest in tears and he held you. Your relationship with him was quickly growing toxic but you didn’t know how to escape when he was the only thing left in your life.


End file.
